A true Titan
by Forsaken-Titan
Summary: The Raid had gone according to plan, that is until Riven opened a portal to another dimension. Follow along as our Titan struggles to adapt to this new environment where killing is frowned upon. Whats left to protect when he's so far away from home?


**Hey everyone Siege here. This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I'm not looking to to be a professional writer or anything like that. I'm writing this because it's better than doing nothing. I know there are much better writers on this site so feel free to give me a few(or many) pointers. Thank you!(English is not my native language)**

 **As you can tell from the short summary, this story will have an OC protagonist from the Destiny universe. It's probably one of the weirder crossovers but with your help I will hopefully make it an interesting read.**

 **Before we start, I DO NOT own the Teen Titans or the Destiny franchise, whatever or whoever may appear in this fanfiction belongs to their respective creators. I guess the OC belongs to me..**

 _Italic-thoughts_

 _ **Bold+Italic-**_ **conversations in one's mind**

 **Bold- Sound effects/Titan powerful abilities**

 **Without any further delays and ramblings on my end...enjoy?**

* * *

Ch. 1 A true Titan

He is a Titan. A pillar that his city was built upon, a pillar that held strong and unmoving no matter how the odds were stacked against it. It was the backbone of any Fireteam and any mission, which means that if that pillar was damaged in any way shape or form, that same Fireteam would crumble just as fast as the pillar that once held it.

The Queen of the Reef had tasked me and my Fireteam to enter the heart of the Dreaming City, finding the legendary Ahamkara Riven and bring its heart to the Queen so she can be granted one last wish.

"I suddenly think that whatever loot the Queen promised is not so worth the risk anymore!" shouted the nearby Hunter as she shot Riven using her sniper. She was right, the risk did not outweigh the reward but we had a city to save and we accepted the mission and the risks that came with it, we had to see this through!

"Everyone rally to me!" I shouted focusing and pulling on my light, transforming it into void energy and shaping it into a circular shield. I brought the shield to my chest and pushed it outwards creating a half-dome in front of me that would protect my team from any incoming fire as well as healing their wounds and empowering their weapons.

The loud explosions of gunfire ringing in my ears told me that my team has opened up on the massive creature ahead, trying their best to damage it as best they could. I looked past my shield to see that the creature barely looked like it took any damage from the past four cycles we ran though. This time though, it did not open the its eyes to fire the Axion Bolts we expected, this time it kept them closed and opened its mouth wide open. In that moment, I knew something was going to go horribly wrong. I heard the air in the room start to howl and seep towards the giant creature. A tug at my shield indicated that the creature was trying to open up a portal.

"It's opening a portal, run back and take cover! Get out of here!" the barrier in my hands seemed to negate the pull of the portal on the rest of my Fireteam, I had to make sure they got out of here alive, they were my responsibility as Fireteam leader. I felt my grip on the floor start to slip as I was getting pulled towards the portal faster and faster. I took one last glance at my Fireteam hoping that they all made it back to safety.

"It was an honour being your Fireteam leader! Tell Amanda to take care of Colonel! Siege, out!" I yelled my last words to my Fireteam ' _I really need to work on my goodbyes'._

-My P.O.V-

All I could hear was the muffled sound of wind as I continued to drop and it was a welcome sound, it meant that oxygen was present which also meant that wherever I may be headed will also be habitable. My thoughts were broken as the darkness I was surrounded in suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by a blinding light. My descent had slowed and letting my eyes adjust I could see that water was nearby as well as...sand? ' _I'm going to be in a world of hurt if I survive this fall'_ I though as I got closer and closer to the ground.

I tried using the boosters my armor was equipped with to adjust myself so that my legs...no, that would be no help. I once more focused whatever light I had in my body and transformed it into Arc energy screaming the main ability of Code of the Missile.

" **Thundercrash!** "

The energy was used as a protective shield around me in order to minimise damage to myself as well as increase the damage I would cause to my targets, I never thought I would use it to cheat fall damage, or so I hoped. I finally reached the ground, fist first into the sand and braced for what would potentially be one of the biggest superhero landings anyone would see.

If anyone had saw the impact they would think a MOAB or a satellite crashed on the Jump City beach, the explosion caused sand to fly several hundred feet into the air. The Titan lay in the crater on his back, gasping for air and trying to assess the damage to his armor and body. The maroon paintwork on his heavy armor was chipped in several places and one of his spaulders was cracked.

' _The crash didn't do as much damage to my armor as I thought it would, but I think I may have cracked a rib or two'._

' _ **Ghost, are you there? Do you know where we are?'**_ I asked my little companion.

' _ **I don't know where we are, but the buildings behind us bare similar architecture to the ones back home.'**_ the Ghost replied in my head.

He was like the voice that everyone had when the read something in their head with extra benefits like hacking doorways, healing and reviving me from the dead. Pretty neat stuff if I do say so myself.

' _ **Did we go back in time or something, or did the portal send us back home... It can't be, there was a reason why our city was named 'The last city' on Earth and this ain't it. This is somewhere else'**_ I told the my friend in a worried tone.

' _ **I can't get a radio signal on our Fireteam, we are definitely out of range.'**_ he said _**' We will need to continue this conversation later, we have five potential hostiles heading our way at six o'clock, get up we don't know what the creatures here are capable of, I'm not even sure I can revive you any longer!'**_ he pressed on

I tried to get on my feet as fast as I could while holding the left side of my abdomen, I took the Ace of Spades from its holster and crouched reloading the hand cannon and keeping it lowered in my hand. ' _I don't know what I can expect here, Ghost also may not be able to revive me. I need to be extra careful and not take any chances. Now that I think about it, I'm just as scared as Ikora, I am not prepared to die my final death...'._ I thought back to the Warlock mentor.

The first unknown I saw though my one eye was a younger male, around a year younger if not the same age as me. He was dressed akin to what a Hunter would be dressed as but the color scheme would leave him much to be desired in the eyes of those Night Stalkers. The next was a female with long red hair who was flying.. And what's with the clothing? ' _Leave it to a Titan to be offended by lack of armor'_ I deadpan as I analysed the choice of clothing. ' _Maybe it's to allow her to fly'_ I added. The next were what I would assume to be a much earlier version of an Exo, he was much taller than the rest of his group and he seemed to be cybernetically enhanced. Another one made its way closer to the edge of the crater and he was green, everything about him was green just in different shades of it, he didn't look like much of a threat I assessed. He was too skinny to do any real damage and the clothing he wore told me he was more of dexterity based fighter. Back home a Titan could punch and break a tree in two as if snapping a twig.

The last person I saw was what peaked my interest and curiosity. I could sense some kind of void energy from her. The energy felt tame and calming but could snap into action at any second if given the command. _'Keep an eye on the chick with the purple cloak. I can't afford let my guard down around any of them, especially her."_ I though sizing them all up in case a fight broke out.

"Who are you, state your name and reason for being in Jump City" shouted the kid in the cape as his hands made his was to a small metallic cylinder which extended into a bo staff. The girl with red hair seeing the kid with the cape ready his weapon appeared to summon some kind of green energy around her palms. The rest didn't seem to follow the other two as they just continued to stare my way.

I saw the kid in the cape move his mouth but I didn't hear what he said. ' _Damn it, the sound system inside my helmet must have been damaged during the crash, I refuse to take my helmet off, I don't know who these people are and I have to keep my face hidden in case they are hostile'_ I though.

"I ask again for the final time! Who are you, state your name and reason for being in Jump City!" he said again, much louder than before. I still couldn't hear him despite his efforts. The kid gave the girl with red hair one look seeing as how I didn't reply. The girl charged the green energy and with a flick of her hand the green bolt made its way towards me.

I quickly guarded my head with the arm holding Ace. The bolt on the other hand hit straight and true, the left side of my chest where I had a few cracked ribs. The armor had held and deflected a majority of the energy to the side and behind me, resulting kicking up the sand and covering me from their view. I could see my helmet targeting the red haired girl and marking her for vengeance, it was only doing its job. The helmet would mark anyone that dared attack me and pretty much marked them for death. I had to keep calm, engaging the five of them would not end well for me, considering that all one of them had to do was flick her hand and probably broke another rib.

' _So much for a warm welcome, I guess I don't have much of a choice. I was always more of a fight than flight type of person.'_ I through gritted teeth trying to suppress the pain I was feeling.

I gathered a massive amount of void energy and a small amount of solar energy as I summoned forth my Sentinel shield in my left hand and a solar energy hammer in my right. The summoning of said abilities made a sound that seemed to worry the threats above me, I could feel it. The girl wearing the purple cloak on the other hand was shocked for some reason.

I readied my shield and hammer and stood from my crouched position, painting the sand that was settling with a mixture of purple and orange. Once the sand settled I once again made eye contact with the teens above and with a swiftly struck my hammer against my shield, giving off a sound one would hear from a very large church bell. That blaster girl with red hair had really literally hit a sore spot and I was not happy. If they were to attack, I would go all out, consequences be damned. There is nothing bigger than the pride of a Titan.

I continued to watch as the green coloured boy looked at his female friend with wide eyes, doing exaggerated gestures as if to ask her if she was out of her mind. The taller Cyborg doing the same thing to the cape wearing teen.

"What the hell are you doing Starfire! The dude is just standing there looking at us! He didn't even move a muscle to show any sign of wanting to fight!" the green colored boy argued towards his red haired friend.

"Robin, we can't just attack anyone we come across just because they didn't say anything! We're supposed to be the better people here, the heroes!" the Cyborg told the apparent leader of the group.

The pale looking girl with the hood looked my way in interest as she tried to make sense of what she just saw, that was the most concentrated dark energy she had ever seen. She extended her senses and her eyes widened in shock, he didn't want to fight but he was definitely on a hair trigger after what Starfire did.

"Stay back!" I shouted as loud as I could. "I do not wish you harm!" I said again, hoping that they could understand and hear what I said. Thankfully, the green haired boy somehow managed to hear what I said, he also appeared to understand what I said. ' _Where that hell am I?_ '

"Robin, he spoke! He told us to stay away and that he does not want to hurt us" he said which only reinforced what he told his red haired friend.

Cape boy made his way down into the crater and as he did so I took one step back, hugged the shield closer to my chest and raised the hammer slightly. This made the boy raise his hand and collapse his metal staff, putting it away in his toolbelt. I slightly lowered my shield and let the hammer dissipate in little fire embers that flew away with the wind. The shield on the other hand was made brighter as I focused all my energy on it. I wasn't going to let down my guard just because cape kid put away his staff, I could still see the red haired girl and her hands were glowing brighter the closer the cape kid got to me.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Robin, the redhead is Starfire, the taller guy is Cyborg, green guy next to him is Beast boy and the girl in purple is Raven. That makes us the Teen Titans of Jump City. We didn't mean to attack you the way we did but you refused to reply" he said introducing his team and giving me a half assed apology.

I pointed to my neck with my free hand and the did a thumbs down gesture followed by flicking the side of my helmet as if to tell him I cannot speak because of my helmet. He seemed to understand.

"Do you mind taking it off? I truly mean you no more harm and wish to know who you are and how you got here!" he raised his voice so that I could hear him and hear him I did.

I slowly nodded and my shield also dissipated in flakes of void energy which also allowed Robin to see my armor properly for the first time. He was probably quite intimidated to say the least, the One-Eyed Mask was one of the creepier looking helmets. The eye had turned from white to red when it had marked Starfire for vengeance and has now turned back to white seeing her put down her hands.

I raised my hands to the side of my head and gave the helmet a slight twist.

 **-Tsss-**

I raised my hands and helmet along with them. I had to squint my eyes as the raw sun attacked my eyesight.

"Sorry about that, you guys didn't quite leave any room for me to explain or say anything. The reason why I didn't hear you or reply is because the fall did quite a number on my helmet, it seems to be malfunctioning. I don't know where I am but what I can tell you is who I am." I told Robin who nodded.

"I go by Siege, at least that's what my commander calls me. I have no desire to share my real name with you." I told him in a flat voice. "I hope that you can also return the favour and tell me where I am?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? You are in Jump City on the American West Coast" he said factually. "Do you have any idea where you are or how you got here?" he pressed hoping to get anything he could get from me.

"I-I don't know, I was in a fight with a massive creature with my Fireteam, I remember a portal. I-I stood behind and held against the pull using the shield you saw earlier and all of a sudden I'm falling from Traveler knows how high and land here" I said in a pretty confused voice, even I was trying to come to terms of how I got here.

The rest of his friends joined him as I was trying to explain to him what happened and Beast Boy if I remember correctly looked at me with stars in his eyes. "Dude! You made this giant crater?!" he shouted. "Well, I don't see anyone else around here" I replied, looking around, talking a glance at the buildings behind me once more.

"Hey, what do you say about coming with us to that tower over there so you can rest up and explain further. It's also getting pretty dark outside and we kind of don't want you wondering around the city alone" he said, jerking his thumb in the direction they came from. ' _I can't let him roam around Jump City considering what he can do'._ Robin though.

"Well, I guess it's better than being interrogated here" I deadpan. I put my helmet back on and walked passed them, igniting the boosters of my armor and propelling myself out of the crater. I took a look behind and whistled, Shaxx and Saladin would be proud! This crater was almost the size of a small football field! "I still got it" I muttered.

I took another step and fell to one knee as I burst into a coughing fit. In my mouth I could smell and taste the metallic liquid in my mouth as I continued to cough. I held the left side of my chest in pain. " _ **Ghost, whats my status. I know internal bleeding is one of them but is there anything else? I can usually continue fighting in this condition but I can't even take a few steps now?"**_ I asked in my head " _ **I can scan that you have three cracked ribs. One of them has punctured a lung. Hang tight, I will heal you"**_ my little light said she made herself known to the world. Light began to gather around myself extremely slowly. I could feel the pain go away but that was about it. _**"I-Something not right, I can't heal you properly. I seemed to have numbed the pain but thats all I can do.."**_ she said in a worried tone. _**"Don't worry too much Arcana, I'm sure our "friends" here might be able to help".**_ I told said, trying not to worry her too much.

"Siege! What happened, are you alright?" said Robin as he hurried my way and kneeled beside me. He could see the left side of my chest was scorched and blood was seeping through a crack in the armor. "Broken ribs, three, punctured lung, left side, can't breathe…" I said slowly gasping for air, my body trying its best to hold me awake as whatever oxygen I had left was used up. I felt my eyes grow heavy once more and gave into the cold embrace of darkness.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter. I know the quality isn't what one would usually find on this site. You know what they say though, when you are at rock bottom, the only other way is up.**

 **If you want to know exactly what the helmet looks like just type One-Eyed Mask Destiny into Google and it should be obvious which one it is just imagine it being white. Creepy thing..**

 **I don't know if Siege will end up with anyone at the moment, but it will probably lean towards Raven? She will have an impact on Siege due to the fact that she will be the only one somewhat familiar in terms of power. (Not quite sure, I will see) Siege is mostly a Void light user as well as a little bit of Solar. He will use Arc when absolutely necessary as he does not have full control of it and can lead to well..you know, craters. He will also not be sticking around with the Teen Titans for too long. The moral code conflicts, our Titan is trained to kill whatever enemy on sight, the Teen Titans will try to defeat and knockout/immobilise their enemies. Who knows, maybe Slade will do something about that.**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions and other opinions you may have. This was the first story I have written in 8 years or so. My English is rusty to say the least. I am also aware there are a lot of things unexplained. I will explain them later in the story.**

 **I am willing to continue the story as far as I am able to if people enjoy it. (I will continue it either way, for my own amusement). Let me know if you guys want more.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Peace!**


End file.
